


Boyish Feast Gone Wrong

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Instant Loss, Mind Break, Ryona, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ryuko decides to have a bit of fun with a couple of boys. After feasting on one, the other decides to show her what happens to bad women that try to toy with boys.
Kudos: 11





	Boyish Feast Gone Wrong

After the fall of Honnoji, there had been a rumor circulating around the world. It said that if you ever let your window stay open at night, you'd get visited by the craziest girl around. The kind of girl that'd suck you dry and leave nothing behind. Most brushed it off as hearsay, but some people weren't exactly smart. Some were far from smart, in fact.

A young boy, barely old enough to be considered a teenager, had heard the rumor... and since he didn't even have any luck with any of the girls around his age, he decided to try it out. He opened up his window and went straight to bed, hoping that the weird girl that the rumors spoke about would pop out...

The light from the moon poured into his room as he slept away until he felt some sort of wetness around his crotch. He gasped and he moaned before he jolted awake and threw off his covers, only to lock eyes with a woman he had never seen before... A woman that seemed far too busy with what hung between his legs.

"Heh, you're a pretty light sleeper, kiddo." The woman licked her lips as she dropped her fat tits onto his kiddy cock, squishing it against his body and causing the tip to squirt out plenty of cute clear cum. "But you're not very smart either. Seriously, those rumors aren't a joke. You should've let the window stay closed, now you're going to end up with a cock that won't be cumming without my titties..."

The youth tried his best to stop himself from cumming, but it wasn't possible. There was just too much fun to be had with those massive melons. His instinct told him to reach out and grab both of them, the tits that were bigger than his head, but how could he? She was much bigger than him, and she kept him pinned down with the weight of her mounds...

He kinda understood who she was. She was that black-haired girl who had been on TV when Honnoji fell. Matoi Ryuko, right? Why was she sneaking around at night bullying cocks?

Before he had a chance to ask her, he felt his poor little balls getting squeezed by her hand, causing him to let out another cute moan as he squirted all over the underside of her tits... "That's better, you looked like you were actually thinking. Can't have that with a kiddo, no way." She laughed as she yanked him closer to her bosom, forcing him to hug them for support while the lower half of his body got swallowed up by that breast-chasm.

Ryuko licked her lips, her hungry eyes reflecting in the boy's. "Ever since all that stupid shit ended, I've been hungry after something new. Something that can keep me busy. And what do you know, hunting little boys who can't defend themselves? That's just the kind of thing that excites me. The way you guys scream and squirt out everything. I bet you won't even be able to think straight from this point on, once your balls are empty!" She was so smug about everything, it would make a normal person furious... But here he was, getting harder the more she talked down to him.

"Come on, kiddo. Cum for me, and I'll make it feel even better. Just cum, cum and cum!" She practically shouted commands into his ear, and he was powerless to do anything else. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the squishies between her breasts grew in volume, all thanks to the clear, useless cum that dribbled out of the tip of his cock. It was adorably pathetic...

She knew exactly what happened around this time. The more she drained from these boys, the harder it got for them to think about anything else. And the way he looked now, he was just about to get to that point. All she needed to do was pull her tits back, open them up to let him get a nice view of the mess he had made between them, just to get him back to reality...

Before licking her lips and leaning down towards his cum-covered cock. "You want me to finish you off, don't you kiddo?" She grinned from ear to ear, and the boy couldn't help but nod. He had to, she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. "Good boy. Here, cum your last load as a thinking boy into my mouth!" She sunk her mouth onto that tiny shaft, forcing it as deep as it could go...

Right before she heard the boy scream above as he let his balls squirt out their last droplets worth of seed, his brain breaking as he descended into a whirlwind of incoherent moans. It was adorable whenever she managed to break a boy like that, and the cum that came with the orgasm always tasted divine. If anything, she wanted to do it more often so that she could savor that taste much more, but she was satisfied with breaking a single boy a night. That's all she had to do.

At the same time, she did notice that she heard a few footsteps outside the door. Almost as if somebody had been watching her the entire time. Indeed, as she turned her head to look towards the doorway, the black-haired shota-eater noticed the light leading out into the hallway. She had a little voyeur on her hands, and she knew exactly what to do with them.

Ryuko couldn't just have her reputation getting ruined, her crass and crude reputation would be shot if somebody actually managed to identify her as the woman in those crazy rumors. So she had to silence whoever it was. Whether it was another bitch like her, a dad or even another kiddo. She hoped it was the last, she was still a little hungry down below, and she could use a meal to satiate that need...

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I don't bite... Much!" The black-haired bitch laughed as she crept throughout the hall, looking through the bedrooms until she found the room she was looking for. One bed was occupied, yet the bedsheets were messy enough that she could tell that somebody had just jumped in bed. She knew exactly what she was going to do to deal with that pesky little brat who had watched her, just to tease him and taunt him...

The older former heroine swayed her hips from left to right as she approached the cupboards in the back of the room, licking her lips as she opened up one of the drawers, sticking her head into it as she looked at all the boyish underwear stuck in it. Not just clean pieces of underwear either, a lot of them were pre-stained with cum, showing that whoever was watching her was quite the virile and active boy. She could use him plenty...

Ryuko took a deep whiff of the smell, laughing to herself... which proved to be her fatal mistake. Because she had stuck her head into the cupboard, she left herself open to a counterattack. Before she knew it, the wood underneath her chin was moving inward...

The last thing she comprehended as a thirsty thot that was in charge of everything was the sensation of her brain breaking from contact with the upper half of the cupboard, a long trail of drool running down the side of her chin as she felt her eyes bulging out of her head from the impact. "Ehehehe... W-Whassi doin?" She gurgled like a stupid idiot, all while a not-so-subtle bump grew on her head.

"That's what you deserve for bullying my sub of a big bro." A young boy's voice echoed from behind her, and she just giggled and chuckled as a reply. "You deserve to have your brain broken, just like you broke his!" He seemed vaguely angry, and the way he started fondling her ass with one hand and spanking it with the other certainly didn't help in that regard either. "Now say you're sorry!"

Words rushed in through one of the bitch's ears and out the other, but she kind of understood what he wanted from her. He wanted her to beg for mercy! "Pleas! Forgive this stupid bitch for what she did! She's a thirsty slut who can't help herself when she looks at young boys! They're just so tasty that she wants to eat them up and make them unable to think of anything but cumming! That's what she should be doing instead, showing herself off to her masters and cumming when they fuck her thoughts out!"

The boy huffed as he spanked her ass twice with both hands, grinning a little. "That's right, you know exactly where you belong. And I'm going to make sure you never forget it! I'll break your brain more with my cock!" He grinned from ear to ear as he yanked down his pants, revealing a cock that wasn't much bigger than the one she had just sucked dry, but he understood that she was the type to enjoy small cocks, so it was a tiny cock that was going to break her forever!

She just stood there, waiting for her eventual end. She had been preying on boys for years now, making her body all sorts of curvy in all the right ways. The crude school girl who had saved the world had blossomed into a plump bitch, and here she was, ready to be his forever! He just had to thrust in and claim her...

And that's what he did! The young boy smashed his small prick into her pussy, squeezing his hands into her hips as he put as much power into his hips as he could. He wanted her, and he wanted to make sure that she would never recover! The more power he put into his thrusts, the more he could hear her brain popping more and more. He wished he could see her expression, he bet it was priceless!

Ryuko's face certainly was priceless, every thrust causing her eyes to bulge out of her sockets as a swirl of stars started forming over her head. It was actually a little amusing how quickly she had been broken, but she just liked watching the dizzy swirls over her head. She liked the pretty colors, made her head hurt a lot less. She even came a little every time a part of her brain popped, never to return. The more of it that popped, the more thoughts would forever be lost to the empty void that was her new brain. Which was certainly good, because a thirsty thot like her wouldn't be able to claim another boy's spunk and broken mind as her own.

"Take it! Take it all!" The boy cried out as he smashed his hips into her ass, before launching into a loud cry of his own. He was still just a kiddo, so he couldn't last as long as he'd want. But he still managed to squirt out quite the impressive little dollop of semen, enough to make her entire inner canal full of the gunk. And unlike his brother, his was actually white enough that it left a clearly marked trail dribbling out of her hole. She would know that she had been used if she could even understand it!

Once he finished smashing away at her, he reached into another cupboard and pulled out a marker, writing a pair of words on her ass with a big grin on his face. 'Free Use'. That was all he needed to add. Now she could just shamble around town with her broken brain, and she'd no doubt attract anybody that was horny enough to use such a slutty woman. Maybe they'd recognize her and bully her even more because of the strong troublemaker she had once been, not that he cared. He was happy just having broken her.

All Ryuko could do at this point was drool like the idiot she had become, the few thoughts still drifting around in her head being focused on nothing more than getting filled. She knew exactly what she was going to do the day after... submit herself to more boy cocks, and this time she was going to let them top.

Thus, the rumors came to an end... and Matoi Ryuko's new life as a shota-loving cumdump began.


End file.
